


Mary Jane

by pocketsfullofhoneysuckle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gaara’s Not Well, Horror, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Necrophilia, One Shot, romance but not really, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsfullofhoneysuckle/pseuds/pocketsfullofhoneysuckle
Summary: Please... Can’t I keep her?
Kudos: 4





	Mary Jane

Gaara woke up first, like he always did, and gently nipped at Sakura's collar bones with his teeth.

She didn't taste of fragrant oils and flowers and antiseptic anymore.

He couldn't quite place the flavor of her skin...

Still, Gaara ignored what his tongue tried to tell him, what Shukaku tried to whisper (Shukaku was gone, but some days this was hard to remember).

Music helps - grounding.

Gaara went over and put a record on the record player. Mary Jane's Last Dance was printed in fading cursive letters. This record was only the melody, not the words.

Sakura would sing the words for him, even though she'd always hated them.

Gaara helped the still half-asleep Sakura untangle herself from the sheets, lifting her body so her bare feet were placed on top of his own.

"Sing for me," he murmured, looking hungrily at her lips while he danced with her. "Like you used to do before you...before I..."

Her beautiful pale lips remained pressed loosely together. She wouldn't look at him, and she wouldn't speak to him.

Gaara suddenly became desperate. "You can sing something else!" he cried out, tightening his grip on her hand. "Please, just speak. Speak!"

And then he broke her hand. It was only an accident, but it made a sick noise that made Gaara turn and vomit onto the floor.

Then Gaara screamed once, in pain, before running to the bathroom.

He left Sakura on the bed, tucked away like she had been the night her illness...

...

* * *

His shower was too hot, so when Gaara emerged he pinned Sakura to the bed.

Then it was finished. He'd tried to be gentle.

Now Gaara sobbed and sobbed into her lap. "Sakura."

Sakura.

Sakura.

Sakura.

Sakura.

* * *

Kankuro cracked open the door to Gaara's room, having heard the man's screaming sobs.

His little broken brother was naked, but the corpse - Neither of Gaara's siblings called Sakura by her name anymore. Best not to feed into their brother's delusions...or their own - was dressed in a night gown, and Gaara's sand armor.

Gaara lied so beautifully, if it weren't for her eyes one might start to think she breathed.

Kankuro tasted his breakfast, and closed the door harder than he should have.


End file.
